yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 044
の | romaji = Shichininme no Kage | japanese translated = The Shadow of the Seventh | episode number = 44 | japanese air date = August 3, 2005 | english air date = March 27, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | animation director = Lee Ok Mi }} The Seventh Shadow Rider, known as The Shadow of the Seventh in the Japanese version, is the forty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington have overslept, and rush to the meal hall to eat. They find that most of their food is gone, and Chazz Princeton confirms that he ate it himself. They call for Professor Banner, but he's disappeared. They later sit in Banner's alchemy class, and Chumley comments that most of the staff is using their spare time to search for Banner. Dr. Crowler enters the room, and reveals he'll be substituting for Banner today. Crowler begins the lecture on "the mark of Amnael", but cannot understand alchemy and ultimately blows a lab experiment up in his own face. He informs the Jaden, Chazz, Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa to report to Chancellor Sheppard's office after the class is over, and he and Zane Truesdale join them there. Sheppard informs him that they can find no trace of Banner, and there is no indication he has left the island either. Chazz determines that he must have lost to a Shadow Rider, but Sheppard responds that another Spirit Gate has not opened, which means Banner's Spirit Key is still safe, so he should be as well. Jaden meets with Syrus and Chumley and wants to keep searching for Banner, but does not know where to begin. Chazz arrives and again has delusions of being a great detective, and leads them off to search. He states that they must journey to the "scene of the crime", with Syrus commenting that that's the problem - they don't where that is. Chazz responds that it was a figure of speech. They check Banner's room at the Slifer Red dorm and find a note. Chazz determines that the seventh Shadow Rider was Ms. Dorothy and that she must have defeated Banner. This turns out to be completely wrong. They continue to search for clues, and they eventually find a map with the Mark of Amnael on it, and they determine that it's location must be where Banner is. They begin to walk to said location, and they plan to lure Pharaoh to them. A masked, cloaked figure watches them from a tree branch. Alexis returns to the Obelisk Blue to find her brother's room ransacked. The mark of Amnael appears, and she follows it outside, and begins to chase the same man that watched the others from the treetops. He stops running, and eventually she catches up. Assuming he's a Shadow Rider, she challenges him to a Duel. She uses "Polymerization" to fuse "Etoile Cyber" with "Blade Skater" to Fusion Summon "Cyber Blader". She attacks, but her opponent activates a Trap which blocks her monster's attack, though what Trap it was is not shown. Her opponent plays a card which appears to cause a meteor strike, which destroys her "Cyber Blader". He attacks directly with two monsters shrouded in shadow, and Alexis is defeated. She drops to the ground, and her opponent claims her key. He opens a book with The Eye of Wdjat on the cover, which appears to absorb Alexis into it. That night, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Chazz gather around a campfire. They later resume their search, and believe they hear Pharaoh, so they split up to search. Chazz finds Pharaoh as well as Banner's eyeglasses. The mark of Amnael appears, and he follows it, which leads him past all of Banner's dropped clothes. The same cloaked man from before appears, and they begin their Duel. Chumley finds Pharaoh, and Jaden's own Shadow Charm activates. Back at the Duel, Chazz has only 800 Life Points left, but has "Armed Dragon LV7" on the field. He discards "Despair from the Dark" to destroy his opponent's monsters via the effect of "Armed Dragon LV7". His opponent Summons a golem-like creature, and then plays the same meteor strike card as in his Duel with Alexis; the two wipe out Chazz's field. He attacks directly. The others find Chazz's cards scattered in the water nearby sometime later. The cloaked man goes to the Spirit Gates, and places three more keys into it, leaving Jaden's as the only remaining key. Six pillars of rainbow light burst from the waters around Duel Academy. Featured Duels Alexis Rhodes vs. Amnael Duel already in progress. Amnael controls one set card. Alexis' turn Alexis activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Etoile Cyber" with "Blade Skater" in order to Fusion Summon "Cyber Blader" (2100/800) in Attack Position. "Cyber Blade" attacks directly, but Amnael activates his set card to negate the attack. An unknown amount of time passes. Amnael now controls two unknown monsters (they are "Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel" (500/500) and "Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze" (500/500), but they are silhouetted off) in Attack Position and Alexis now has 1000 Life Points. Amnael's turn Amnael draws an unknown Spell Card and subsequently activates it to destroy "Cyber Blader". Both of Amnael's monsters attack directly (Alexis 1000 → 500 → 0). Chazz Princeton vs. Amnael Duel already in progress. Chazz controls "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000) in Attack Position and has 800 Life Points while Amnael controls two unknown monsters in Attack Position (they are "Alchemy Beast - Moonface the Silver" (500/500) and "Alchemy Beast - Ouroboros the Bronze" (500/500), but they are silhouetted off). Chazz's turn Chazz activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV7" to send "Despair from the Dark" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy all monsters Amnael controls that have equal or less ATK than the sent monster's; all of Amnael's monsters are destroyed. Chazz intends to attack directly on his next turn. An unknown amount of time passes. Amnael's turn Amnael draws. He summons an unknown monster (It is "Golden Homunculus", but like Amnael's other monsters, it's silhouetted off) in Attack Position. Amnael activates an unknown Spell Card to destroy "Armed Dragon LV7". The unknown monster attacks directly (Chazz 800 → 0). Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Crowler says that maybe it's a good thing Banner disappeared, as alchemy gibberish shouldn't be taught anyway. He makes no such comment in the original. * In the dub, Syrus comments that Banner usually blows up experiments as well, while in the original, he reminds Jaden that he usually sleeps through lectures anyway, so Banner being there wouldn't have made a difference. * When the group finds the note from Banner in the dub, Chazz states that it must be "in code". In the original, the handwriting is simply bad. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes